Cuidando De Tu Familia
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: quien diria que solo por dos crituritas naciera el amor...
1. Chapter 1

Cuidando De Tu Familia...

….

-que!?-

...Crack...

 _Había roto el vidrio que tenia enfrente de mi solo por el enojó causado, recordándome que tenia que alejarme de la gente estúpida para evitar estas situaciones en el futuro, pero por gracias a ese arranque de enojo me lastime la mano..._

-buuuaaaaaah-

-maldita sea contigo me dijiste que podías hacerlo!, y eso te lo pregunte hace una semana, sino podías me hubieras dicho!, antes de haberle confirmado al cliente!-

-buuuaaaaaaah-

-sabes que?, estas despedido cuando llegue ahí no quiero verte y espero que este todo ahí por que si falta algo te juro que me las pagaras escuchaste!-

...piiiiiiii...

-Waaaaaaaaa waaaaaa-

 _Respire profundo y trate de calmarme en lo que me limpiaba la sangre que empezaba a salir por aquella cortada y tratármela para después ir a donde se escuchaban los llantos..._

-ya voy, lo siento discúlpenme por haberlos asustado-

-waaaah-

 _Acercándome a la cuna donde estaban dos pequeños bultos llorando..._

-waaaaaah-

 _Decidí cargarlos para tranquilizarlos…_

-lo siento chicos se que me excedí, pero, bueno en fin que les parece si vamos a dar un paseo?, he?-

-waaah...waah-

 _Su llanto iba disminuyendo pero eso no significaba que aceptaran el hecho de que dejaran ya de llorar_

-oh vamos es para remediar mi error que dicen?-

 _Vi como dejaron de llorar y actuar como si nada empezando a reírse de diversión por lo obtenido_

-esta bien, pero antes de salir les pondré ropa mas adecuada, empezara a hacer mas frío...-

 _Después de ponerles su ropa de invierno tome las dos pañaleras que tenia en aquella habitación, poniéndomelas una en cada hombro y después tomar a los mellizos…_

 _Fue algo difícil salir de mi casa con ellos en brazos pero solo un poco mas y ellos estarían en el auto..._

-es- espera!-

 _Ya había abierto la puerta trasera del carro pero a los mellizos les empezaba a caer mal el calor provocado por la ropa..._

-hey no jales, espera-

 _Cuando por fin iba a meterlos en el auto, pise la cobija que los mellizos se quitaban y para no perder el equilibrio tuve que hacer un movimiento brusco pegándome en la cabeza con el marco de la puerta pero quise dar un paso por instinto para recuperar mi equilibrio, pero en vez de eso me estaba cayendo, abrace a los mellizos fuertemente y en vez de un impacto duró fue algo blando, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un par de ojos color rubí..._

-yo... lo siento...-

-esp...-

 _Quise alejarme por instinto haciendo perder el equilibrio a quien nos había ayudado haciéndonos caer los cuatro al suelo..._

-buaaaaaaa!-

-lo, lo siento en verdad, ya... ya paso- _trataba de tranquilizarlos mirándola a ella y a los mellizos_

-buaaaa-

-no, no te preocupes debería ser yo quien pida disculpas pero están ustedes bien?- _me decia aquella desconocida_

 _Reaccione y los puse en suelo para revisarlos y no tenían nada..._

-fiu sólo fue el susto, en verdad muc...- _mire hacia ella y vi como en su ropa tenía sangre-_ e-estas bien!?- _señalándole las manchas y escuchando que el llanto de los mellizos habían parado.._

-ara, si estoy bien pero tu...-

 _Sentí algo incomodo recorrer por mi cara creyendo que era sudor me limpie y vi en mis manos sangre..._

-mierda, lo siento, eso no se quitara de tu ropa-

 _Buscaba entre mis bolsillos mi pañuelo pero no tenia nada, de repente sentí un poco de presión en mi frente, volví a reaccionar mirándola de nuevo..._

-yo... en verdad lo siento te estoy causando muchos problemas- _le decía_

 _Se río un poco pero no sabía el por que..._

-no entiendo por qué la risa-

-lo siento, pero a decir verdad no se, en que estas pensando puesto que yo estoy adentro de tu propiedad, mas bien seria yo, quien debería de disculparme por entrar así, pero cuando te vi que tenias algo de dificultad mis pies se dirigieron aquí-

 _-quisiera morirme-pensé_

-ara, estas bien?- _mirándome algo entre curiosa y preocupada_

-s-si no te preocupes pero mas importante, en verdad estas bien?-

-si, no te preocupes pero necesitamos parar la sangre tienes botiquín?-

-si adentro-

-muy bien-

 _tomo con cuidado a los niños, que ellos estaban feliz de la vida en brazos de aquella desconocida..._

-yo, yo puedo hacerlo enserio- _le dije_

-no digo que no puedas sino que también tienes lastimada la mano-

 _Me fije en mi mano viendo que la venda que me había puesto empezaba a teñirse de un poco de rojo..._

-que sucede conmigo- _musite_

-supongo que es normal que no te fijes cuando te preocupas por alguien mas no?

-he?, a si, supongo gracias de todos modos lamento el que me ayudes, aun no me acostumbro a esto-

 _Nos levantamos y entramos a la casa_

-disculpa el desorden no he tenido tiempo de arreglar este lugar- _cerrando la puerta_

-no, no se preocupe pero sería peligroso si tienes todas estas cajas aquí, si estas cargando a los dos-

-de hecho pensaba hacerlo en estos días pero me salio un trabajo que no puedo dejar, por eso iba a salir con ellos-

-ya veo-

 _Caminamos hasta la sala..._

-siéntate, iré por el botiquín-

-si-

 _Fui y regrese con el botiquín para encontrarme con que esa chica estaba jugueteando con los mellizos y ellos fascinados_

-veo que les agradas-

-ara siento el ser tan llevada-

-no se preocupe de hecho hasta me sorprende, ya que cuando nacieron ninguna de las enfermeras los podía cargar por que empezaban a llorar y nadie más los ha cargado a parte de mi- _sentándome a un lado de ella sacando el algodón y agua oxigenada-_ préstame tus manos, por favor- _le decia_

-enserio no es necesario-

-es lo menos que puedo hacer-

 _Le dedique una sonrisa mientras ella me daba sus manos teniendo algunos raspones en ellas..._

-entonces, déjame curarte después- _mirándome el corte de la cabeza que solo me puse un poco de algodón_

 _Sin decir mucho limpie y desinfecte sus manos, tiene bonitas manos era la verdad perfectas uñas, bonita piel..._

-bien ya quedo-

-entonces es mi turno de curarte a ti-

 _Me devolvió la misma sonrisa que le había dado, tranquilamente empezó con su tratamiento a mis descuidos incluso los mellizos se habían quedado dormidos de nuevo..._

-bien terminamos como se sienten las vendas te molestan?-

-no, gracias como puedo agradecerte?-

-creo que eso seria si me da su nombre?-

-he?-

-que quisiera saber su nombre el mio es Shizuru fujino y usted es...?-

-siento el no preguntarle antes su nombre fujino-san, el mio es natsuki kruger-

-solo dime shizuru, natsuki?-

-si, eso seria mejor no me agradan las formalidades de por si-

-entiendo eso y pues bueno como veo que ya esta todo bien me paso a retirar mucho gusto en conocerte natsuki-

 _Shizuru se había levantado para dirigirse a la puerta_

-espera, quieres que te vayamos a dejar a tu casa?, de todas maneras tenemos que salir-

-mhh, no se si aun pueda confiar en ti, es raro mas bien que me hayas dejado entrar a tu casa que tal si soy un ladrón, incluso me dejaste sola con tus hijos que tal si soy un secuestrador, pero lo mas raro es que aun no me has hecho nada-

-por que te haría algo? Me ayudaste y les agradas a los mellizos, no son mis hijos Y por que me harías algo?, Tienes bonitas manos y no vi ninguna cicatriz en tus zonas visibles y si me hicieras daño la única lastimada aquí serias tu, pero no tengo por que tocarte con otra intension -

-entonces eres mas peligrosa de lo que imagine-

-bueno en ese caso, por que no le llamas a uno de tus familiares para que venga ya es algo tarde-

-vivo sola-

-cuantos...-

-16-

-eh!?, creí que tendrías 20!-

-ara tan vieja me veo?, incluso aun llevo puesto el uniforme-

-no!, no lo digo por eso sino que tu actitud hace ver que tienes 20 o algo asi-

-y tu cuantos años tienes?-

-yo acabo de cumplir 20-

-eres mayor que yo y actúas realmente opuesto a tu edad-

-me suelen decir mucho eso, pero aún así no me atrevería a tocar a una niña sin ofender-

-creo que no sabes tratar a las mujeres verdad?-

-jeje también me lo han dicho a menudo, pero lo siento-

-me pregunto por qué te disculpas tanto-

-como decirlo, siempre actuó de esta forma torpe a no sea.. mi... trabajo...!- _me levante y tome de nuevo las dos pañaleras y salí de ahí sin decirle nada, regrese y tome a los mellizos sin despertarlos, dándoselos a ella-_ lo siento shizuru pero hablaremos de que hacer mientras nos vamos-

-es-espera-

-no hagas tanto ruido sino los despertaras- _saliendo de la casa_ \- no te haré daño - _guiándola hacia el auto-_ simplemente necesito ir a trabajar o sino no tendré como alimentarlos en el próximo mes, además es viernes- _abriendole la puerta del auto-_ así que por favor ayúdame y te recompensare, que dices?-

-esta bien, pero no lo hago por la recompensa quedo claro?-

-esta bien-

 _le Sonreí cerrándole la puerta para correr al otro extremo del coche y así podernos ir a mi taller..._

-y ya que soy tu acompañante quisiera saber a donde vamos-

-pensaba en ir a mi trabajo pero creo que iremos por algo de comer aun no has comido verdad?-

-no te pre...- _se escucho el gruñir de su estomago avergonzándose_

-de seguro fueron los gemelos ya es casi su hora de comer, de paso comeremos; yo también me muero de hambre- _dije_

 _No dijo mucho así que paramos primero en una tienda de auto servicio..._

-no compraras la comida aquí o si?-

-no, solo que ya no tengo la formula para darles en su mamila- _apagando el motor del auto y saliendo de el para ayudar a shizuru a bajar-_ ademas- _cargando a uno de los bebés_ \- necesito algunas cosas-

-si es así esta bien- _me contesto_

 _Entramos y tome una carrito..._

-si necesitas algo puedes tomarlo y ponerlo en el carrito no te preocupes- _le dije_

-vaya que caballeroso-

-he... vamos- _me sonroje que querían que dijera?_

 _Pasamos directo al área de bebés buscando lo que necesitaba mientras ponía paquetes de pañales en el carrito_

-y que marca buscas?-

-no importa la marca mientras que tenga lo que se necesita sabes?- _sacando mis lentes del bolsillo para mirar la parte trasera de la lata_

\- no pense que utilizaras lentes y que es lo que buscas?, hay muchas que son buenas para ellos-

\- solo para leer y según lo que me dijo el pediatra una Fórmula para bebés prematuros y de bajo peso al nacer contienen más calorías y proteínas, así como un tipo de grasa que se absorbe más fácilmente llamada triglicéridos de cadena mediana-

-son prematuros?-

-si mas o menos medio mes antes de lo acordado- _seguía viendo las latas pero ninguna_

-esas cosas se tienen que pedir en la sección de farmacia sabes?-

-jaa tenia la esperanza de no ir hasta haya quería algo rapido- _dejando la lata en donde estaba_

-supongo que es porque; si es algo importante siempre será algo difícil de conseguir no?- _me tomo de la mano y junto con la suya tomamos la agarradera del carrito y la empezamos a empujar_ \- así que vamos antes de que despierten-

 _Tenia que aceptar el hecho de que a esa hora quien compraría leche? O mas bien quien estaría en la farmacia a esta hora, porque no nos tardamos mucho en obtenerla ahora solo faltaba ir a pagar..._

-no necesitas nada?- _le preguntaba a shizuru antes de estar en las cajas_

-mhh no, pero tienes agua para la leche?- _me contesto_

-creo que no, me esperas o vamos?-

-vamos yo tampoco se dónde este y cuánto tiempo te tardaras-

-buen punto, algo mas que agregar?-

 _Empezamos a caminar de regreso por unas botellas de agua para la leche..._

-no lo se, no revise las pañaleras, las mamilas?- _me decia_

 _Tomamos un par de botellas de agua y los pusimos en carrito…_

-creó que deje un par en el taller-

-vamos a comprarlas también-

 _Regresamos al área de bebes_

-lo siento-

 _Y en verdad lo sentía no me dijeron que mas a hacer o que mas se necesita para cuidar de un bebé o mejor dicho bebés..._

-no se puede evitar verdad?, cuando lleguemos a la casa haré una lista de que hace falta te parece?-

 _Cuando nos dimos cuenta de esa forma de hablarnos, ambas nos pusimos rojas_

-yo, yo lo siento me deje llevar- _dijo_

-no, yo no se lo que paso a decir verdad pero me, me serias de gran ayuda sabes, no se que mas se necesita además se ve que sabes mucho- _le dije poniendo mi mano en mi nuca_

 _De pronto se escuchó el leve lloriqueo de los mellizos indicando que su hambre los despertó_

-sera mejor que nos apuremos- _me contesto mientras trataba de calmar el llanto de uno de los mellizos_

 _Dejamos a un lado lo sucedido para ir a pagar y salir de ahí para después ir a comer nosotras_

-y que, que quisieras comer?- _le preguntaba sin dejar de mirar el camino pero nerviosa_

-creó que sera mejor ir a un restaurante familiar lo, lo digo por ellos no creo que seria bueno ir a otro lugar sin ellos no crees?- _me contestaba …_

-si, tienes razon, conozco un lugar familiar bueno de hecho es el local de una de mis amigas, y esta cerca de donde tengo mi taller, que te parece?- _la miraba de reojo notando como hablaba mientras veía por la ventana_

-es-esta bien gracias-

-n-no-

 _Después de eso no pudimos dar una palabra mas el silencio era algo incomodo pero a la vez agradable y quien no lo estaría de esa forma si hace un par de horas nos conocimos y ahora esto parece de tal vez meses de conocernos, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había estacionado el coche y ayudando a Shizuru a salir de ahí junto con los mellizos…_

-se que el lugar es pequeño _…- abriéndole la puerta_ \- pero…-

-pero se ve acogedor..- _decia mientras miraba el lugar_

-si, verdad?, aunque no suele venir tanta gente cuando es viernes y de noche- _le contestaba con una sonrisa mientras entraba yo_

-natsuki!?, pero que demonios te sucedió estas bien?- _salía mi amiga desde un rincón mirándome la venda en la cabeza_

-Mai!, s-si estoy bien - _me le acercaba para saludarla_

-que bueno que vini- que llegan?- _notando a Shizuru quien tenia a uno de los mellizos_

-hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino- _haciendo una pequeña reverencia abrazando un poco mas al mellizo_

-o-oh!, este si hola mi nombre es Tokiha Mai soy solo amiga de Natsuki nada mas _\- haciendo también una reverencia_

-Ma-Mai!, que quieres decir con eso!-

-bueno yo decia, de por si es raro verte con alguien mas aparte de nosotras que; digo para futuras dudas-

-cuales futuras dudas?-

-bueno tranquila lobo no me veas con esos ojos asesinos pero pasen siéntense les daré algo caliente para comer si?-

 _Suspire algo derrotada y guie a Shizuru a una de las mesas que se encontraban al rincón pegadas a la pared…_

-shizuru se que estoy abusando de tu amabilidad pero pudieras sostener a Haru?, en lo que voy por la carriola?-

-con que se llama haru _…- cuestionaba mientras yo le pasaba a Haru_

-si ella se llama haru y el Natsu, jejej chistoso no?-

-no, de hecho les va bien el nombre a los dos- _observándolos_

-bueno ammm no tardo entonces si?-

-si, con cuidado-

-s-si!-

 _Sali de ahí algo apresurada para sacar la carriola que había puesto en el maletero para cuando regrese Mai estaba entregándole el plato a Shizuru, me apresure en lo que abria la carriola para poner a los mellizos de una vez ahí…_

-siento la tardanza Shizuru- _apretando lo últimos seguros_

-no te preocupes-

 _Me le acerque con una sonrisa, quien me la devolvía, tomando primero a Haru para ponerla en la carriola para después hacer lo mismo con Natsu una vez que termine de abrocharles el cinturón y por recomendación de Shizuru de poner la cobija encima de la carriola para que la luz no los molestara acerque la carriola a la mesa…_

-vaya parecen una familia- _decia Mai mientras yo reaccionaba y la miramos_

-he?-

-ara?-

-bueno no me miren con esos ojos pero es que de repente ustedes simplemente se encerraron en su mundo que hasta me sentí excluida y bueno creo que las estoy poniendo en un momento algo de por si incomodo hasta yo me siento asi pero bueno es que como decirlo fue lo que…-

 _Enserio quería callarla pero fue silenciada por la voz de alguien conocido por las tres?..._

-Mai tengo ham-…..Fujino –san?-

-mikoto?-

-se conocen?- _pregunte…._

-he?, hola Nat y si es mi sempai-

-ya veo- _conteste_

-yo no pensé que conociera a Natsuki, fujino-san- _preguntándole Mikoto_

-solo dime Shizuru, Mikoto te lo he dicho y…-

-oh! Yo quiero saber eso también, pero antes de que nos cuentes traeré tu cena Mikoto así que siéntate-

 _Le dijo mi amiga, para que me recorriera yo a un lado y sentarse junto a mi, por suerte en el pequeño restaurante de Mai estaba conformado por unos grandes asientos en forma de "u" que fácilmente podrían sentarse de cinco a seis personas…_

 _Mai regreso con la cena de Mikoto junto con una tetera de agua caliente haciendo que me recorriera otra vez para que ella pudiera sentarse…._

-gracias Mai- _decia mikoto_

\- y bien…. Coman-

-he?, ah! Cierto, buen provecho Shizuru-

-buen provecho- _probando la sopa de miso que había preparado Mai-_ esto sabe delicioso- _decia Shizuru_

-verdad que cocina como una diosa!- _decia Mikoto_

-oh vamos que no es para tanto- _contestaba Mai_

-mikoto tiene razón Mai cocinas increíble…- _le decia_

-sinceramente algo tan simple no creí que supiera tan bueno- _confesaba Shizuru_

-bueno muchas gracias por los halagos entonces…. cambiado de tema como se conocieron?-

-hace un par de horas no conocimos Shizuru y yo, verdad?- _volteándola a ver_

-s-si-

-Natsuki, a la cocina ahora- _levantándose_

 _Nos miramos un par de segundos Shizuru y yo, solo para dedicarle una sonrisa algo tímida pero apuesto que me veía con ojos de que no me creía esa sonrisa yo ya sabia que era lo que me iba a decir pero enserio también moría de hambre y apenas estaba probando bocado …_

\- pero Mai, podemos tener esta charla después?, muero de hambre-

-no, Mikoto levántate y deja que Natsuki salga-

 _De inmediato y sin dudar se levanto Mikoto sabia que ese tono serio era de no juegues conmigo hazlo y punto, asi que también me levante y fui a la cocina…_

-ahora venimos no te preocupes ustedes cenen quieren?-

 _Escuche que les decía antes de meterse conmigo a la cocina…_

-me puedes explicar porque tienes a una menor que apenas acabas de conocer contigo?-

-es que ni yo se, primero me hablo el estúpido de Takeda diciéndome que no iba a poder entregar el auto que se supone debería de estar listo para mañana en la tarde y por su culpa tendré que pasármela en vela para terminar lo de una semana entera en un dia…-

-natsuki no te desvíes- _cruzada de brazos_

-ok, bueno después de eso pues no tuve mas remedio que tener que salir con los mellizos para venir al taller pero haru y natsu les molesto el calor tiraron la cobija y yo pues la pise y me resbale golpeándome la cabeza con el marco y por acto de reflejo volví a dar un paso pero entonces ella de la nada apareció me sostuvo pero reaccione de nuevo y caímos, me ayudo con la herida de la cabeza y yo le ayude con las heridas que se hizo por mi culpa en las manos; después me ofrecí a llevarla pero me dijo no, pero le conteste que si era asi que mejor le hablara a alguno de sus familiares pero me dijo que vivía sola entonces le pedi de favor que me ayudara con los mellizos recordando que pues tenía que llegar al taller, y antes de llegar al taller pasamos al tienda de auto servicio para comprar la formula y otras cosas, al final venimos aquí porque note que tenia hambre y yo también asi que pues aquí estamos, se que fue algo tonto pero pues que hacia?-

-no le pudiste decir a Nao?-

-no, ella tenia que quedarse cubriendo el turno de alguien mas por eso-

-tu en verdad no tienes remedio verdad?-

-se que fue estúpido, pero enserio tampoco podía dejarla irse asi nada más, mira que ya estaba oscuro no vaya a ser que por mi culpa algo le hubiese pasado pero después de comer juro que la llevo a su casa antes de irme al taller-

-esta bien Natsuki, corre y por lo menos dile a Mikoto que te ayude en el taller-

-esta bien-

 _Regresamos y Mikoto ya había terminado de comer mientras Shizuru apenas iba a la mitad Mikoto decidió esta vez recorrerse y pasarme mi plato para terminar de comer…_

\- sentimos lo de hace rato- _se disculpaba Mai_

-he?, no, de por si se que fue raro el como nos conocimos, pero tampoco sentí una amenaza ni nada por el estilo por parte de Natsuki, tampoco se que fue lo que paso que decidí yo ayudarla aun a sabiendas de que podía negarme, asi que lamento las molestias, en verdad- _decia Shizuru_

-pero que dices Shizuru!, mas bien me disculpo por mi amiga que es tan bestia que siempre hace primero y después piensa, en verdad discúlpala pero no te preocupes después de cenar te llevara a tu casa-

-no, enserio asi esta bien, de por si esta mi casa a 10 minutos de aquí, asi que sera mejor que Natsuki vaya a arreglar esos pendientes-

-pero como dices eso Shizuru no pienso dejar que te vayas sola a tu casa es peligroso, no quiero que te pase algo solo por esos 10 minutos, asi que por favor déjame llevarte a tu casa sana y salva-

-si pones esa cara de súplica esta bien…-

-además Mikoto las acompañara, para que te ayude con lo que tienes que hacer en el taller verdad Mikoto?- _mirándola_

-si, lo pide Mai si, te ayudare Nat-

-me serás de gran ayuda Mikoto gracias!-

-bueno entonces les preparare almuerzos y un par de bebidas calientes para que tengan toda la noche les parece?- _levantándose_

-gracias Mai!- _le dije_

-sabes que no es nada- _entrando a la cocina_

Sinceramente no sabia que decir después pero me salvo Mikoto ya que conocía a Shizuru asi que ellas siguieron conversando mientras terminábamos de cenar y ya para cuando habíamos terminado de hacerlo Mai le pidió a Mikoto llevar unos recipientes de comida al auto yo le ayude mientras Shizuru se ofreció a ayudarme con la carriola de los mellizos, hacia frio esa era la verdad, asi que le dije a Shizuru que subiera al auto junto con Mikoto, en lo que yo subía a los mellizos y después regrese al restaurante a despedirme de Mai quien me daba recipientes de café, te y chocolate caliente…

 _Me subi al auto le pase los recipientes a Mikoto quien se había sentado junto a los mellizos.._

-bien, dime donde queda tu casa Shizuru _-encendiendo el auto_

 _Ella muy amablemente me guio hasta su casa que de por si se ve bastante amplia para ella sola ya que la casa era de dos pisos como la mia, pero tan pronto detuve el auto y note que empezaría a nevar…_

-ves?, fue bueno que te trajera en el auto ya esta apunto de nevar-

-si tienes razón muchas gracias Natsuki me dio mucho gusto conocerte a ti y a los mellizos- _dándome una sonrisa_

-mas bien debería yo de agradecerte por salvarme de un tal vez desastre, pero espero verte de nuevo….. he!, No, yo digo que..-

 _Oh! Dije algo realmente estúpido…._

\- no, bueno me tengo que ir ya no quiero retrasarte mas!, gracias por todo- _bajando del auto y corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa para abrir la puerta y cerrarla de nuevo…_

-lo eche a perder verdad Mikoto?-

-si fuese Mai te diría que si pero, no creo aunque no lo se pensándolo bien, nunca vi a Shizuru-san asi- _me contesto_

\- a que te refieres?- _poniendo en marcha el auto_

-a que nunca la vi sonreír tanto a pesar de ser una persona seria y misteriosa-

\- ya veo, con que es asi-

-si-

 _Me sorprendió que Shizuru sea una persona asi, aunque no negare el hecho que a veces me lo demostró pero al sonreírme fue tan natural que no note en ninguna parte una sonrisa falsa o algo extraño…_

 _Puse la radio para que no se aburriera Mikoto pero no tan fuerte para despertar a los mellizos en 15 minutos ya habíamos a mi taller, primero revise el lugar para saber si todo estaba en su lugar asi como el mismo auto que tenia que arreglar y gracias a los dioses si estaba todo, me encerré con Mikoto en el taller, sacamos las cosas asi como la cuna portátil de los mellizos para dejarlos ahí en lo que nos apurábamos Mikoto y yo en el auto…._

 _Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin terminamos a penas lo habíamos logrado ya que a los 5 minutos después había llegado el cliente a llevarse el auto…_

-Gracias por la ayuda Mikoto- _dándoles de comer a los mellizos_

-no es nada Nat, que bueno que acabamos, no le veía fin, pero ahora quiero dormir- _me decia acostándose en el asiento trasero de mi auto…_

-yo igual quiero hacerlo, pero creo que trabajare un poco mas, necesito todo el dinero posible-

 _Al no escuchar respuesta me fije y vi a Mikoto ya dormida, suspire y termine de darles de comer a los mellizos asi como también cambiarlos, tenia que arreglar unas motocicletas, asi que no desperté a Mikoto y empecé a trabajar en silencio no se cuanto tiempo había pasado y ya solo me faltaba una de las 5 motocicletas que tenia pendientes, pero alguien estaba tocando el portón del taller asi que lo abrí para encontrarme con Mai y Shizuru…._

 _He de mencionar que hubo ocasiones en las que me preguntaba y recordaba el como nos conocimos, Shizuru y yo, pero a su vez me preguntaba el tipo de vida que tenia, supongo que era normal muchos jóvenes empiezan a vivir solos, se ve que es mas responsable que yo de primera instancia pero al verla ahí parada dándome una sonrisa sincera, simplemente no se, pero a la vez esos ojos detonaban soledad…_

…

Que onda mis salvajes jajajajajaja jummmmmmmmmmm no se que decir esa es la verdad solo que dalay no se me pongan intensos que ya estoy en los demas caps de los que ya tengo jajajajaja nos vemos pillines


	2. Chapter 2

Cuidando De Tu Familia

…

 _Segui mirándola tratando de descifrar esa mirada que daba.. dándome cuenta que a pesar de esa soledad.. tenia razón Mikoto…. Shizuru era una persona un tanto misteriosa…_

-tierra llamando al astronauta kruger, kruger responda! Quítate! Que esta nevando!-

-eh?, ah si yo lo siento pasen- _haciéndome a un lado_

-jaa discúlpala Shizuru que siempre se pone asi cuando trabaja de mas y los bebes Y Mikoto?-

-mikoto esta en el auto durmiendo y los niños están en la otra habitación durmiendo en su cuna-

-siento el interrumpir tu trabajo Natsuki- _haciendo un pequeña reverencia_

-que?, oh!, no, tu no tienes la culpa solo que me quede pensando- _sonriendo_

-pensando en el por qué estoy aquí?- _me dijo_

-que?, no, bueno ahora que lo mencionas si-

\- no encuentro mi celular y no se en donde se me cayo por eso, seria mucha molestia que me dejarías checar tu auto para ver si esta ahí?-

-oh, claro, por supuesto, pasa, no hay problema-

-gracias-

 _De nuevo me hizo un reverencia sorprendiéndome del como era capaz de hablar con esa forma tan formal y precisa me sorprende que una persona de su edad sea asi, pero bueno no tengo que meterme en sus cosas…_

-Mikoto despierta es hora de comer-

-he?, Mai!-

-hahaha vamos Mikoto no me abraces asi, solo no nos vimos un par de horas-

-pero Mai! No dormí contigo el dia de ayer!, te extrañe-

-ya entiendo, solo no me abraces tan fuerte que siento tronar mis huesos, Mikoto que pensara Shizuru además tengo que ir con los bebes- _dándole pequeñas palmaditas para que la soltase_

-siempre la veo muy vivaz asi que no me es extraño que sea asi contigo Mai-san- _buscando su celular_

-y los niños estan como un auto apagado- _mostrándole el monitor para bebes_

-aquí esta-

-entonces si lo encontraste?-

-si, gracias-

-pues a cuantas personas abrazas en la escuela Mikoto?-

-he?, a nadie solo te abrazo a ti -

-me refiero a que siempre es muy alegre al momento de expresar sus emociones cuando le gusta algo… y gracias Natsuki por dejarme revisar tu auto-

-que?, no, no te preocupes ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, que estaba ahí; que bueno que lo encontraste-

-gracias de nuevo- _haciendo una reverencia-_ bueno me tengo que ir-

-que?, porque tan pronto?- _cuestionaba Mai deshaciéndose del abrazo de Mikoto_

-no quiero interrumpir en el trabajo de Natsuki, ni de lo que tengan que hacer-

-pensaba tomar un descanso asi que no hay problema-

-además traje la comida por que no comemos en lo que deja de nevar?- _decia Mai_

-vamos Shizuru- _le decía sonriendo_

-pero..-

-que harás sola en tu casa?, es fin de semana no creo que este mal pasarla con nosotras o tienes algún compromiso?, si es asi déjame llevarte hasta donde tengas que ir- _empezándome a quitar mi uniforme de trabajo_

-no, no tengo nada que hacer solo que bueno-

-bueno tampoco tienes que sentirte incomoda nos llevamos por unos cuantos años asi que tranquila- _le dije_

 _Aunque a veces tiene su lado tímido pensé mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación donde estaban los mellizos durmiendo…_

-awww son tan lindos~!- _les decia Mai mirando a los mellizos dormir_

-no los vayas a…-

-buaaaah!, buaaaah!-

-mai! Aun no era su hora de despertar les dará hambre ahora!-

-que!?, yo no hice nada! Solo quería tocarles sus hermosos cachetes- _mirándome_

-sabes que no les gusta que otras personas les quieran tocar- _acercándome_

-me pregunto si me rechazaran cuando sean grandes!- _sacando su pañuelo para limpiarse sus lágrimas falsas-_ su tia Mai los quiere también!-

-vamos niños no tengan miedo se que puede dar miedo cuando le gusta algo pero no es para tanto, es buena persona-

 _Iba a cargarlos para que se tranquilizaran pero…_

-hola Haru, Natsu, me recuerdan?, como estan?, durmieron bien?-

 _Shizuru se habia acercado sonriéndoles y hablando delicadamente mientras les tocaba el pecho a los mellizos; ellos al notarla abrieron sus ojos para verla; para después escuchar sus llantos transformarse en silencio y sonrisas…_

-que clase de brujería es esa Shizuru- _haciendo berrinche Mai_ -enséñame!, quiero que me amen también!-

-oh! no pensé que Shizuru-san fuese buena con los bebes- _dando pequeños aplausos_

-cállense- _les dije_

-no es brujería Mai-san.. deben de tener hambre no es cierto?- _sonriéndoles_

 _Los mellizos tomaban las manos de Shizuru queriendo que no se alejara…_

-Mai podrías preparar el agua para darles su formula? y Mikoto podrías traerme su pañalera?- _les decía_

-si- _contestaba Mikoto_

-eso es injusto; que solo ustedes dos puedan acercarse me siento de nuevo excluida-

-como quieres que no lloren si saben tus intensiones, ahora me podrían ayudar un poco?, hay que cambiarlos-

-esta bien- _llenando una tetera con agua_

-ten Nat- _dándome la pañalera_

-gracias Mikoto- _abriéndola para sacar lo necesario para cambiarlos_ \- es hora de cambiarlos-

-déjame ayudarte será mas rápido- _me decia Shizuru desabotonando la ropa de los mellizos_

-no te preocupes Shizuru, gracias-

-lo discutiremos después Natsuki solo cambiémoslos-

 _No tuve opción ante esas palabras…_

-esta bien- _suspirando-_ gracias Shizuru-

 _No tardamos mucho en cambiarlos y ponerles su ropa otra ropa; para ese entonces ya Mai tenia sus mamilas preparadas…_

-bien es hora de comer- _dije mientras tomaba a Natsu_

-escucharon?, hora de comer- _les decia Shizuru mientras ella tomaba a Haru_

 _los cargamos y nos sentamos cerca del kotatsu…_

-tengan- _nos decía Mai, dándonos las mamilas a cada una_

-gracias- decíamos ambas

-ah ha~, debe de ser genial cargarlos verdad?, y mirarlos y sentirlos estoy celosa de ustedes dos- _decia Mai recargándose en la mesa mirándonos_

-Mai tengo hambre- _decia Mikoto_

-si, si ya voy, vamos a comer asi se me quitara la depresión-

-lo siento mucho Mai- _le decia Shizuru_

-no te disculpes Shizuru, Mai sabe que es lo que hace mal y bueno tampoco puedes culpar a los mellizos por ser selectivos jajajajaja!-

 _Me empecé a reír contagiando a Shizuru…_

-oigan! Eso es cruel!, cuando tenga a mis hijos no dejare que se les acerquen- _sacándonos la lengua_

-yo, en verdad lo lamento pero Natsuki me pego su risa- _aun riéndose_

-ya, ya jajaja lo siento Mai, tal vez si te comportaras te dejen acercarte-

-acéptalo pechugona esos cachorritos saben de tus negras intenciones-

-Nao!, no me espantes asi!- _decia Mai mirándola_

-Nao!, bienvenida- _decia Mikoto_

-jajajaja hasta Nao lo sabe jajajaja!- _decia_

-como no saberlo la primera vez que los quiso cargar se formo un aura algo fetichista obvio que lo sintieron y empezaron a llorar- _sentándose a lado mio_

-ustedes no comerán!, solo por eso- _tomando la bolsa donde tenia guardadas las cajas de bento_

-Mai tengo hambre!- _jalando Mikoto la ropa de Mai_

-eso es injusto! Mai, no nos culpes por tus fantasías- _dije_

-injusto es que no pueda acercarme a mis sobrinos de titulo, pero no te preocupes Shizuru tu si puedes comer de lo que traje ya que te disculpaste- _sacando y abriendo las cajas de bento_

-jummm solo por eso?, no te dejes! Shizuru, eso es chantaje!- _le decia Nao a Shizuru_

-ara?- _dejando la mamila vacia de haru en la mesa_

-cierto eso es muy malo, que pensara de ti Shizuru y los mellizos muy mal, Mai, muy mal- _decia haciendo lo mismo que ella_

-además Shizuru tiene esa aura de paz y de sentirse como en casa Mai, ahora ya dame de comer- _decia por ultimo Mikoto haciéndonos reir mas_

-que!?, tu también Mikoto!?-

-hasta la chica gato se lo dijo!, jajajaja!- _acostándose en el piso riéndose_

 _Mai se estaba enojando por las bromas que le hacíamos y mas por lo que le había dicho Mikoto, pero lo mas raro era la situación en la que estábamos pero no éramos lo suficientemente capaces de encontrarle el modo de no deshacernos de la situación…_

-dios creo que voy a morir-

 _Contendiéndose la risa_ -por favor no lo hagas Natsuki tienes a Natsu, pero creo que Mai será buena madre solo que no debería de expresar mucho sus ansias-

 _Levantándose; acercándose a Mai con Haru_

-mira ya se quedo dormida, a pesar de los ruidos-

 _Nao y yo, empezamos a dejar de reírnos para observar lo que estaba intentando hacer Shizuru…_

-no deberías de tomarte muchas molestias con ella Shizuru, cuando a la pechugona le gusta algo es porque le gusta y no puede contenerse - _le decia Nao_

-cállate maldita araña!-

-no grites Mai-san, la despertaras-

-lo siento- _mirándo a haru_ \- se ve tan linda- _suspirando_

-ahora lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido cargala-

-he?, pero y si llora-

-por eso tranquilízate no pasa nada, y si llora la tranquilizaremos cierto?-

-oh esto se pondrá bueno- _sacando su celular Nao_

-que haces?- _pregunte_

-voy a grabar este momento para la posteridad-

-Mai!, tengo hambre!-

-espera mikoto, solo un poco-

-lista?- _le preguntaba Shizuru a Mai_

-estoy sudando-

-respira hondo- _sonriéndole mientras se separaba de Haru un poco para dársela a Mai_ -tranquila-

 _Lentamente Shizuru le pasaba haru a Mai, mientras la mesia un poco para no despertarla, Nao, Mikoto y yo nos quedamos en silencio observando y grabando detenidamente el momento hasta que por fin Mai cargaba por completo a Haru…_

-es tan hermosa, se siente tan hermoso-

-wow de donde la sacaste, cachorro-

-no entiendo de que hablas cállate, lo estas grabando?-

-si-

-luego lo pones en un dvd-

-si ya cállate-

 _Pero el momento épico termino cuando el estomago de Mikoto gruño despertando a Haru y a Natsu quienes empezaron a llorar, pero mas Haru al ver quien estaba cargándola…_

-buaaaaah!-

-ya, ya, ya- _trataba de tranquilizar Mai pero no hacia efecto_

-buaaaah!, buaaaaaaaah!-

-mikoto!- _dije_ \- ya, natsu tranquilo-

-Buaaaa!-

-bravo chica gato-

-lo siento!, pero el olor a la comida hizo reaccionar a mi estomago!-

-buaaaaah!-

-shizuru, no quiere tranquilizarse- _desesperándose Mai_

-tranquila haru- _acercándose shizuru para tomar a Haru_

 _Y al momento de ver y sentir Haru estar en los brazos de Shizuru, ella se empezó a tranquilizar como Natsu quien estaba haciendo lo mismo_

-llegando mama al rescate, bien hecho Shizuru-

-que es eso de mamá al rescate?- _le reclamaba_

-como se sintió?- _le preguntaba Shizuru a Mai_

-se sintió realmente hermoso!, eres bendecida Shizuru!-

-no lo creo Mai-san-

-Mai!, ahora si ya podemos comer!?, muero de hambre!-

-tu… en verdad no te importa, verdad?- _decia Nao_

-si me importa que sea feliz y de que la haya cargado pero desde hace horas que no como algo!-

-ya pues- _suspirando_ \- vamos a comer, siéntate Shizuru y gracias-

-oh por cierto!, jeje lo siento Shizuru ella es Nao y Nao ella es Shizuru-

-mucho gusto Nao-san-

-solo Nao, tampoco me gustan las formalidades, Shizuru?-

 _Después de esa pequeña presentación y de que Mai nos diera nuestros platos y sirviera algo de beber decidimos empezar a comer…_

-y como te fue en el trabajo Nao?- _preguntaba Mai_

-esto esta rico Shizuru-san-

-tienes razón-

-mhh nada fuera de lo normal pero ya tendré un poco de dinero extra-

-hablando de dinero extra tengo que llamarles a los clientes para devolverles sus motocicletas-

-por cierto que paso con takeda?-

-prueba esto Shizuru-san-

-que cosa?, este?-

-si-

-jaaa ni me lo menciones, ese imbécil nos hizo trabajar como si no hubiera un mañana a Mikoto y a mi-

-sabe rico-

-verdad?-

-si tienes razón mikoto-

-yo sinceramente no entiendo el por que dejaste que trabajara, si ya sabes como es el-

-por qué sabes que necesitaba manos extras sabes que tengo que mantener a los mellizos y a mi-

-sabes que eso no es problema- _decia Mai_

-no empieces con eso Mai mejor cuando vamos por tus cosas?-

-esta bien, pues estaba pensando en hoy, crees que se pueda?-

-si ya que estamos aquí, no crees nao?-

-pues ya ni modo-

-come mas shizuru-san!, verdad Mai?-

-oh si, sin miedo no te preocupes Shizuru, aquí siempre es de comer mucho, vengo preparada asi que no te contengas-

-gracias-

-shizuru tienes hermanos pequeños?- preguntaba Nao

-no, no tengo-

-entonces es natural que los bebes te quieran?- seguía Mai

-siempre me han gustado y cada que veo uno me gusta verlos-

-tienes novio?- _pregunta de nuevo Nao_

-oye, eso a ti te debe de valer, no le contestes Shizuru ella siempre es asi o peor de curiosa-

-no hay problema y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie-

-pero si quieren muchos con ella, es muy popular con todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela-

-entonces tienes oportunidad Cachorro-

-jajajaja! pero que cosas tan irresponsables dices Nao!- _pegándole a Nao_

-au!, solo pregunto, hey! Deja de au, pegarme!, maldita sea! au-

-no le hagas caso, esta cansada y dice cosas sin sentido, Shizuru- _pegándole aun a Nao_

-solo, au no te au pego au ya!, por los au! Cachorritos! Au!-

-pues deja de decir tonterías!-

-ya, ya! Entendí!- _dejándole de pegar_

-discúlpala en verdad, no es mala persona pero a veces se pasa de lista y bueno hay que hacerla entrar en razón verdad nao?-

-si ya entendí lo lamento shizuru solo que serias de gran ayuda para este cachorro _-volteando a verla_ \- y nosotras!, claro esta- _sonriendo-_ ya cásate- _pegándole de nuevo_ -ok, ese si me lo merecía-

-bueno tengo algo de experiencia cuidando a bebes pero no se…-

-te dije que no le hicieras caso a ella, Shizuru- _interrumpiéndola_

-pero sabes que seria de gran ayuda- _decía Mai_

-oye se que le cae bien a los mellizos pero tampoco es para que dejemos que se encargue ella además es mi responsabilidad y de todas maneras shizuru me ha ayudado bastante y muchas gracias por eso, en verdad, pero…-

-cachorro si sigues asi de madre soltera no podrás cuidarlos como es debido-

-y nosotras tampoco podemos hacer mucho aunque queramos, con eso de que no nos dejan acercarnos pues como hacerlo?-

-shizuru-san se que Nat es una persona muy orgullosa pero es buena persona, y de lo poco que la conociste ayer mas o menos sabes como vive; pero serias tan amable de ayudarnos con ellos?, puedes comer gratis!, puedes dormir con nosotras!, vivir con nosotras y nunca te faltara nada! Que dices?-

 _Todas nos habíamos quedado calladas ante las palabras de Mikoto, quien las decía de una manera tan "tierna" como dice Mai…_

-Mi-ko-to!- _pronuncie con un tono un "tanto" (realmente) enojado_

-no tienes por qué pedírmelo ya le había dicho a Natsuki que le ayudaría, pero claro si ella quiere- _sonriendo_

 _Como es que ella puede salir asi de la nada con eso, pensé meintras me avergonzaba y sentía unos golpecitos por parte de Nao en mis costillas…_

-que esperas dile que si!, por mi esta bien Shizuru-

-por mi igual!- _decía Mai_

-asi podremos regresar a casa juntas!- _decía Mikoto_

-ya natsuki, dile que si-

-yo, amm como decirlo, es que, jaaa esto, no digo, te gustaría, me podrias mas bien, ya sabes, serias de gran ayuda, lo siento, en verdad-

-vamos cachorro!- _pegándome_

-au!, que te sucede, no ves que tengo a Natsu?-

-si ya lo se por eso te pegue en la cabeza, pero dile esta esperando, no es difícil, ya sabemos que es bonita pero vamos!-

-que!?, yo no lo hago por eso-

-cállate y solo dile; shizuru me podrías ayudar soy una persona realmente estúpida y torpe y que a veces puedo causarte muchos o pocos problemas pero serias tan amable de ayudarme? No lo hagas por mi!, hazlo por ellos aun no entiendo muy bien que hacer y bueno podrías salvar esta pobre alma que decidió encargarse, de estas criaturas inocentes?- _mirando a Nao_

-eso es mucho para decirle si no es mucha molestia quisiera que me ayudaras soy demasiado torpe en esto y no quiero tener mas accidentes asi que me ayudarías?- contestándole a Nao

-esta bien acepto-

-en serio!?...-

 _Cuando me di cuenta ya se lo había dicho voltee a verla y ella aun sonriendo de forma tan angelical como si no hubiese hecho nada malo o mas bien entrando a esta jugarreta, sinceramente no creo poder saber que es lo que piensa Shizuru, o es que acaso juega conmigo shizuru…._

 _Pero algo asi empezó nuestra pequeña travesía…_

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Cuidando De Tu Familia

….

… _Splah…_

-juuu eso si me asusto jeje-

-…-

 _Conocí a alguien un poco mayor que yo, para ser mas precisos cuatro años mas grande que yo, su nombre es Natsuki y por cuestiones que no se ella cuida de un par de mellizos.._

… _Fush…._

-mhh?-

-oh lo siento te desperté?-

 _La conocí la tarde de ayer…_

-..yo!.. lo siento!-

-shhh jejeje las demás estan dormidas tranquila, y no te preocupes, esas fiestas de bienvenida con karaoke de mai son agotadoras-

 _Me habia quedado dormida después de que mai-san decidiera querer celebrar un poco el hecho de que nos estaremos viendo mas; en qué momento me había quedado dormida no lo se…_

-yo lo lamento-

-te dije que no te preocuparas, además prácticamente eres miembro de esta rara familia y…-

 _Estaba apenada y mas conmigo misma ya que es raro en mi meterme mas haya de un simple hola, adiós o nos vemos mañana…_

-…espero que no te moleste que te haya cargado un poco para ponerte en el futon-

 _Reaccione mientras me regañaba mentalmente, no la conozco mucho ni tampoco digo que ella me conozca también; si me llegaran a preguntar el que hago rodeada con tres mujeres mayores que yo, con otra un año menor que yo y dos bebes, diría que solo estoy preocupada por los bebes?..._

-amm quieres que te ayude?-

-no, hare que nao los lave cuando se despierte, no te preocupes sigue durmiendo si quieres yo terminare de arreglar las motos que me quedan o si tienes que ir a algún lado te llevo-

 _Mire el reloj y eran las ocho de la noche, apenas se habían cumplido las veinticuatro horas desde que la conoci…_

-no, asi estoy bien, gracias-

-bueno entonces te puedo pedir que cuides de los mellizos en lo que termino?-

-si-

-hay comida en el refri, ahí tienes el control de la tele y si quieres algo dulce ahí esta- _señalándome la mesa donde habían chocolates_

 _Yo asentí pero el repentino lloriqueo de los mellizos hizo que Natsuki no se fuera y que yo me levantara para ayudarla instintivamente con ellos…_

-al parecer no quieren que te vayas- _le dije_

-a veces dan miedo _\- me sonrió_

 _Le ayude a cambiarlos como a darles de comer pero después de eso decidimos salir de la habitación ya que empezaron a hacer un poco mas de ruido y Natsuki no quería despertar a sus amigas, tambien saco la cuna de la habitación para llevarla a donde es su taller.._

-son traviesos verdad?- _mirando como se divierten con los juegos móviles_

-si un poco pero apuesto que serán unos consentidos conociendo a las mujeres que están haya adentro durmiendo- _me contesto_

-y por ti-

-la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que hacer ahora, no se como cuidarlo ni lo que estoy haciendo, suena patético no?-

-no lo cero- _la mire_ \- digo yo tampoco se que haría supongo que lo mismo que tu haces al cuidar a alguien, pero se que les enseñaras bien y ellos obtendrán lo que tu eres-

-ejemplo a seguir he?- _ella un viendo a los bebes_

-digamos que si- _mire de nuevo a los mellizos_

-no creo que sea esa una buena idea-

-porque?, digo estas rodeada de gente amable y tu eres asi-

-yo no lo se, no se si hare un buen trabajo cuidándolos, no se que es lo que vaya a pasar, tengo un poco de miedo-

-como cualquier padre-

-si, bueno el problema es que no soy nada de eso de los mellizos… humm como decirlo.. de hecho hace dos casi tres meses me entere de que los mellizos son los hijos de mi hermano, ellos bueno sus padres de los mellizos tuvieron un accidente grave, no se a donde iban supongo a ver a no se alguien, mi hermano solo tuvo un par de contusiones raspones nada grave para quedarse en el hospital internado por tanto tiempo, pero quedo inconsciente en un momento critico, el al enterarse de que su esposa murió dejando a los mellizos este se fue del hospital, según los doctores pudo haber sido por el hecho traumático de perder a su esposa y el salir casi ileso pero aun asi se fue sin dejar rastro alguno a excepción de que dejo sus pertenencias y ahí tenia mi numero, tuve que viajar desde Dinamarca donde vivía ya que mis padres no se atrevieron a mover ni un solo dedo, mientras que bueno los padres de mi cuñada no lo se, no me han dicho si aun viven o estan muertos, contrate a alguien para que los busquen y por lo menos decirles que sucedió, asi que no se que pase con ellos-

-vaya.. suena algo difícil-

-verdad?, además hace años que no venia a japon ando un poco desactualizada-

-mas bien tienes curiosidad del por qué vivo sola?-

-darás miedo cuando tengas mi edad-

-es un poco difícil pero supongo que como me has dicho lo que pasa con ellos pues se me haría algo injusto el no decirte ya que confiaste en mi-

-no lo hice con esa intención si no quieres decirlo no lo digas creo que tendremos suficiente tiempo para conversar-

-aun asi te lo dire no se cuando sea el momento indicado tampoco asi que seamos sinceras en este momento- _suspire_ \- amm perdí a mis padres cuando tenia ocho años, ellos eran investigadores por parte del gobierno, mis tios se hicieron cargo de mi hasta que me dijeron que teníamos que mudarnos a otra ciudad, yo les dije que me quedaría, ellos accedieron asi que me mude a la casa donde vivía con mis padres de pequeña y con ayuda de una herencia que me dejaron puedo vivir hasta que bueno termine la universidad y un par de años mas-

-oh.. lo siento ..suena un poco difícil también-

-extraño que parezca no, aprendí de mis padres el ser un poco fuerte aunque si tambien la tuve difícil, a veces los extraño pero mis tios supieron como sacarme de esa depresión aunque siempre trabajaban se detenían a saber como estaba y esas cosas, ellos no tienen hijos pero aun asi son y fueron muy amables conmigo asi que no la he tenido difícil o por lo menos no ahora-

-ya veo de donde sacaste lo madura jeje, eres increíble, gracias-

-desde un principio que te vi con problemas estaba dispuesta a hacerlo-

 _Me sonroje al mirarla que no supe que decir, también tenia su lado encantador pensé.._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio mirando como de nuevo se quedaban dormidos los mellizos después de un rato Shizuru veía el alrededor mientras que yo seguía reparando las motos hasta que le llamo la atención que era lo que hacia pero alguien nos interrumpió…_

-Natsuki!-

-que!?-

 _Mai había gritado asustándonos a shizuru, a los mellizos y a mi…_

-buaaaaaa-

-ya, ya paso tranquilos-

 _Se había levantado Shizuru y yo mirando a mai quien me abrazaba al momento de ponerme yo también de pie, por suerte no lo habia hecho cuando estaba debajo de algún coche.._

-mo! Desperté y no estabas!-

-buaaaa-

-ya paso, ya paso-

 _Mai estaba ignorando lo que pasaba por lo ebria que estaba.._

-por dios mai no grites nos espantaste, estas ebria y que haces?, que pensara Shizuru-

-como si no te conociera, eso no importa no volveré a quitare los ojos de encima-

-ahora le haces de esposa miedosa?, que pensara Mikoto-

 _Mai se aferro mas a mi…_

-sabes a lo que me refiero!, que todavía no te perdono por el haberte ido asi!, llore por ti… sabes?.. pense que.. te habia… perdido…-

 _Pero como estaba mas ebria, su momento de lucidez se estaba desvaneciendo, la tome de la cintura para que no se cayera…_

-lo siento Shizuru-

-no, no te preocupes- _mirándome de reojo_

 _Decidí cargar a mai y llevarla a dentro para después regresar con Shizuru y al verme me dijo…_

-ya es tarde-

 _Reaccione y mire mi reloj tenia razón eran las casi once de la noche…_

-si tienes razon amm si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa?- _me aventure a decir pero al decirlo también cai en cuenta en que era lo que estaba pensado es una niña_ \- o digo si quieres te puedo llevar a la tuya-

 _Me sonroje esa era la verdad y como no hacerlo hace tiempo no convivo con otras personas o tratarlas a excepción de mis clientes aunque solo sea para decirles lo que tiene, lo que se le va hacer, en cuento tiempo y el costo…_

-aceptare tu oferta de llevarme a mi casa-

-s-si claro por supuesto vamos-

 _Con ayuda de Shizuru subimos a los mellizos al coche que de nuevo se habían quedado dormidos. Solo fueron diez minutos en haber llegado hasta su casa apegue el auto…_

-amm- _decia ella_

-en verdad disculpa no vayas a pensar mal…-

-natsuki enserio no tienes por que decirme que sucede, te dije que ayudaría además se que no eres ni son malas personas no soy quien para meterme solo quiero ayudarte con los mellizos-

 _Y después de eso ella bajo del auto no la volvi a ver hasta el lunes en la tarde gracias a que Mikoto la habia traído al taller…_

-hola nat-

-buenas tardes Natsuki-

-hola chicas como les fue?-

-agotador tengo hambre-

-mai no esta aquí-

-dijo que vendría en unos minutos con la comida, vamos Shizuru-san, vamos a verlos!-

-he?, si con permiso-

-pasen es su casa-

 _No hablábamos de mucho en los siguientes meses, solo lo necesario, mai y Mikoto se habian mudado a la casa que me vendieron mis padres, hasta llegar las vacaciones de invierno…_

-creo que tengo problemas con Shizuru-

 _Estaba de compras con Nao…_

-haber que?, como es eso?, andas con ella?-

-no, recuerdas esa vez en la que mai hizo karaoke-

-aja-

-pues mai se puso en su plan de reclamona y bueno me hizo una escenita desde ahí no ha sido la misma-

-bueno de por si no entiendo el por que te preocupas, acaso te gusta?-

-no!, osea digo no podemos llevar una sana convivencia?-

-pues no te he visto que te haga caras ni nada hasta nos hace de comer, mas bien deberías tu de darle un incentivo ya sabes a los jóvenes luego se les premia-

-no es un perro y solo nos llevamos por cuatro años-

-pero no le has agradecido o si?, bueno es mujer aun asi ya sabes un regalo, además se acerca navidad asi que bueno digo-

-crees que no lo tome a mal?-

-es un regalo… nos esta haciendo un enorme favor para que veas que tal si tu le regalas algo, yo le doy otra cosa, la pechugona otra y ya esta-

-esta bien-

 _Aun faltaban unos días y decidimos salir todas a comprar lo que nos faltaba y entre esas cosas era mi regalo para Shizuru, la observaba detalladamente a veces creo un poco demasiado ya que nuestras miradas se cruzaban me sonrojaba, espero que no piense mal de mi…_

-achu-

-salud-

-lo siento-

-hace frio por que no trajiste tu bufanda?-

 _Me quite la mia y se la puse…_

-no asi estoy bien, de por si no me gustan-

-solo por ahora no quiero que pesques un resfriado-

 _Me le quede viendo aun con mis manos un poco frías rozando sus mejillas hasta que Mikoto no llamo, seguía sin saber que darle hasta que lo vi y se lo compre…_

 _Puede no sea la gran cosa, ni mucho menos algo muy significativo para ella pero dicen que lo que cuenta es la intensión no?..._

-he amm shizuru?-

-si?-

-so-solamente quería darte un regalo ya sabes de agradecimiento como de navidad- _dándole una bolsa_

-ara, no tenias por que hacerlo-

-claro que si solo bueno espero que te guste… abrelo-

 _Ella lo hizo…_

-una taza?-

-si digo bueno en la casa ya sabes hay una taza especial para quien y pues viendo que ya sabes vas a la casa y digo tiene tu nombre, te gusta tomar te y…. creo que… fue estúpido verdad?-

-no, en verdad gracias, me ha gustado pero yo no tengo nada que darte-

-no, no te pido que me des algo yo te lo di por que en verdad te debo mucho estos últimos meses me has facilitado las cosas y en verdad no sabría que hacer sin ti, bueno si no te hubieras detenido a ayudarme, en verdad se que es algo pequeño pero quiero que nos llevemos mejor el siguiente año y los que siguen…-

 _Mire su rostro enrojecido como yo sentí mi propio enrojecimiento.._

-eso es injusto Natsuki! Y mi regalo!?-

-no te hagas pechugona que te lo comiste y sin saberlo-

-mai! Ya cenemos!-

 _Natsuki es cuatro años mayor que yo y por ciertas cuestiones ella cuida de un par de mellizos y yo le ayudo a ella a cuidarlos, no se cuanto tiempo vaya a pasar para que algo mas suceda pero el tiempo que este con ella y con lo mellizos hare mi mayor esfuerzo como Natsuki lo hace, porque me gusta…_


End file.
